


[Podfic] Her Five Senses (The Conservatory Remix)

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology [7]
Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: "You know," she said, "I have no fortune.""You don't need one," he told her. "We'll make it together, you and I."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La Reine Noire (lareinenoire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lareinenoire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Her Five Senses (The Conservatory Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465796) by [La Reine Noire (lareinenoire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lareinenoire/pseuds/La%20Reine%20Noire). 



> For the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/340807.html). Please visit for more awesome podfic.
> 
>  **Length:** 08:15  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bHenry%20IV%20Part%201%5d%20Her%20Five%20Senses%20\(The%20Conservatory%20Remix\).mp3) (7.6 MB)
> 
> To save, please right click and select "Save As". Many thanks to La Reine Noire for letting me record this! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by [bessyboo](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/).
> 
> If you want to share this, please use gender-neutral pronouns (they/them) when referring to me. Also, drop by the original and leave some love there, too. Thank you!


End file.
